


Like Real People Do

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Lightning in a Bottle [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: Taako walks in on Kravitz and Magnus in a compromising position. Somehow, it leads to emotions.





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> Anything for Lauryn! This has more feelings than she asked for, but still, here we go.
> 
> The title was taken from ["Like Real People Do"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrleydRwWms) by Hozier.

Taako  _ feels  _ like he’s not alone in the house, but he doesn’t see anyone nearby. He’s already gotten the kids to fall asleep for their afternoon naps; Angus is at school; and everyone else should be at work, supposedly. Magnus and Kravitz said they might stop by for lunch at the same time, but he hasn’t seen either of them yet.

Taako’s least favorite thing in the whole world is being alone, so he goes to the kitchen. At least, if he’s cooking, he can fully focus on that, and the sounds of pots and pans clattering is enough to fill the space. He hums to himself as he takes two saucepans down from their rack and takes his ground chocolate out of the cabinet and sets to work. He adds a cinnamon stick, one-fourth of a vanilla bean, then decides to throw in a little bit of chile powder and salt, just to kick it up. The process of melting and boiling the chocolate with its ingredients is distracting enough, and he adds it to the saucepan with the warm milk.

The whole thing is a delicate and detailed process of simmering and mixing, steeping and boiling, whisking and pinching, all of which keeps him distracted enough not to notice that there  _ must  _ be someone home, because he can hear sounds down the hallway that are distinctively not child-like. He assumes it must be Magnus, because Kravitz is just a lot quieter as a rule, but he’s not sure how Magnus snuck by him.

He pours his fancy-ass hot chocolate into one of Kravitz’s big copper mugs, puts tiny marshmallows on top, and heads down the hallway to investigate. He can hear— thumps? Maybe? Some sort of  _ thunk, thunk, thunk  _ sound, and it’s coming from their bedroom. He stops in the hallway, stares at the door, listening to whatever the fuck Magnus is doing in there.

After a moment of waiting, he hears a groan, and he grins. That’s  _ definitely  _ Magnus, and he doesn’t know  _ how  _ Magnus thought he’d get away with this, but maybe he figured he’d pre-game before Taako found him.

Taako opens the door, leans in, and starts to say, “Motherfucker, I _ caught  _ you with—” but he stops, because it’s  _ not  _ Magnus. Or, at least, he doesn’t see Magnus at first, because it’s not  _ just  _ Magnus— Kravitz is in there, too, and both of them are stripped naked, and they both freeze and stop to look at him. Taako laughs at how comical it is, at Magnus sheathed fully inside of Kravitz, Kravitz on his back in their bed, Magnus holding himself up over him on one arm, the two of them looking back at him.

“Aw,” Taako says, and Magnus immediately blushes, and Taako assumes Kravitz would be doing the same, if he had any blood to do it with. Taako shuts the door behind himself and goes to Kravitz’s chair in the corner of the room. “Didn’t know you two were home.”

“We— You were busy,” Magnus says. He’s pretty well-spoken for a guy caught in the middle of fucking his boyfriend at twelve-thirty in the afternoon, but, then again, Taako’s known him a long, long time, and this isn’t even close to the worst thing he’s ever caught him doing. Taako smiles at him.

“Busy taking care of  _ your  _ children?” Taako asks. Magnus’ face gets a little redder.

“Do you want, umm—” Kravitz starts to offer, then cuts himself off, motioning to himself and Magnus with a gesture Taako can’t  _ quite  _ decipher the meaning of. Taako shakes his head.

“No, you two keep fucking,” Taako says. Magnus looks down at Kravitz, who responds with a new expression, that stupid face-talking thing they’re so good at. “I don’t get to see the two of you alone all that often. It’s a nice surprise. If you’re okay with that.”

“Yes,” Kravitz says, too quickly to be casual, and Taako and Magnus both look at him. Magnus looks curious; Taako feels downright  _ intrigued. _

“Maggie?” Taako asks, and Magnus nods, still looking down at Kravitz. “Well, go ahead, then, don’t let me stop you.”

Taako’s telling the truth; he doesn’t get to see the two of them alone, not often. He knows he was their original connector, the driving force between this relationship coming together in the first place, so he gets why he usually ends up in the middle of it all. But he  _ also  _ knows that Kravitz has had a huge crush on Magnus since they met, and that Magnus has always thought Kravitz is hot as hell (which, even if he didn’t end up falling in love with him, would have  _ always  _ been true anyways), and the two of them have their own separate thing, separate from Taako, which is  _ good.  _ Taako  _ wants  _ them to have that connection. It makes him happy to see them interacting without him, even if he does usually slide himself right up into the middle of it, because he can’t help but be with them whenever he can. He’s happy they love each other.

All this to say, Taako might not get to see the two of them together a lot, but when he does,  _ boy howdy,  _ does he love watching it; the way they interact with one another, the weird little face-conversations they have, all of it,  _ including  _ this.

In this moment,  _ especially  _ this.

_ There’s something special about watching two people you love fuck,  _ Taako thinks. Or, rather, he  _ knows, _ because he’s watching it right now. He takes a sip of his hot chocolate to avoid accidentally saying anything that’ll guide anyone, or coach anyone, and just lets himself take a backseat.

Magnus seems to have fully re-engaged in what he was doing before Taako came in, which is holding himself up with one arm over Kravitz, Kravitz’s legs over his shoulders, one huge hand on Kravitz’s hip as he holds him in place and fucks into him without stopping or slowing, just a steady, deep, even tempo. Taako watches over his mug. Kravitz watches him.

Kravitz is staring  _ right  _ at Taako, all hot heat and red eyes, and Taako has only just noticed that his hands are roped together with a sturdy knot, affixed to the bed frame behind him. Makes sense. Taako takes another sip of his chocolate and stares back, pointedly doesn’t say anything. He’s not involved, he’s just the audience, and Kravitz seems to  _ like  _ that, which Taako should probably file away for later use, because that could come in handy in the future.

Magnus shifts, changes positions a little bit, and Kravitz breaks eye contact, tossing his head back to dig into the pillow behind his head, eyes squeezing shut. His hands jerk at his restraints, and Taako smiles.

“Thank you,” Kravitz says, and  _ that’s  _ interesting. “You’re doing so good, Magnus,  _ so  _ good, holy—”

“Mm,” Magnus grunts, because he’s a giant caveman, and he runs his hand up Kravitz’s torso from his hip, up and over his stomach, up to his chest, over his throat. Taako watches, curious, as his hand makes its way up to Kravitz’s hair; he tangles his fingers there, holds on tight and pulls Kravitz’s head backwards. Kravitz makes a pleased sound, and his hands jerk in their restraints again, and he frowns, brow furrowing. Taako grins at him when Kravitz looks over at him, and Kravitz makes a choked-off sound at seeing him again.

“You like him watching you?” Magnus asks, because he might act like a caveman, but he’s also observant as hell. Kravitz looks back up to Magnus, and Magnus bends down over him, kissing him roughly, and Taako raises his eyebrows as Kravitz’s back arches up, body bowing to meet Magnus’. Magnus pulls away from the kiss and twists to look back at Taako. “You see that?”

“Yeah, buddy,” Taako says, and decides to throw him a bone by adding on, “You’re doing great. Show me how good you can do.”

Magnus stares at him for a hard second, then turns back around, looking down at Kravitz.

“You hear that?” Magnus asks. “He wants to see how good I can do.”

“Then show him,” Kravitz says, and it feels private, for a second. Taako doesn’t look away. He does, however, take a sip of his hot chocolate.

Magnus repositions himself and starts again, in earnest, slamming his hips into Kravitz’s over, and over, and  _ over  _ again. Kravitz’s wrists look raw from straining against his rope, and he keeps looking over at Taako when he can manage to keep his eyes open, and Taako can tell he’s close. He looks to Magnus instead, to monitor him, and Magnus looks pretty close, too. Taako wonders who’s going to give out first. He crosses his legs.

“You’re doing so good, Magnus, so good, don’t stop, I’m so pro—” Kravitz stops, swears, tugs against the rope. Magnus is openly staring at him, now. Taako wishes he was better at giving encouragement like Kravitz was, good at praising like he was, but it’s hard for him, sometimes. Kravitz and Magnus are a good match for one another; for one thing, they both properly express emotions.

As it turns out, it’s Kravitz who rocks over the edge first, when Taako makes eye contact with him in the same moment Magnus shifts, thrusts inward in one sharp movement. Kravitz’s nails dig into his own palms, his back arches up, and he’s coming into the space between himself and Magnus. Taako grins at him, because he can just sit, wet heat aching between his legs, but neither of them can  _ tell  _ that.

Seeing Kravitz falling apart under his hands is apparently enough to send Magnus over the edge, because Magnus follows not long after, hand digging into Kravitz’s hip, one elbow on the bed next to Kravitz’s head, hand tangled in his hair, head bowed over Kravitz’s. Taako watches it like he doesn’t give a damn, but he gives the  _ most  _ damns.

“What led to this?” Taako asks, once Magnus has caught his breath, pulled out, and rolled over on the bed next to Kravitz.

“I got home and you were in the nursery,” Magnus says. “Kravitz was in here and he— Uhh, I don’t know. He just looked really hot.”

Taako looks to Kravitz, who offers half a shrug, hands still tied. “That’s all he said before he came in.”

“Oh, shit, sorry, dude,” Magnus says, sitting up and untying Kravitz’s wrists. Kravitz shakes his hands out, and Magnus takes them between his own, rubbing his thumb gently over the raw skin there. It won’t take long to heal; nothing does, on Kravitz. Magnus lifts their hands and presses a kiss to Kravitz’s open palm, and, for some reason,  _ that’s  _ one of the hotter things Taako’s seen so far that afternoon.

“So, Krav’s got a little exhibitionist streak in him,” Taako comments. Magnus rolls his eyes.

“Like you don’t,” Magnus replies. Taako shrugs.

“Not so much,” Taako says. “I’ve got different interests.”

Kravitz glances at him. He seems to weigh his options for a second before he says, firmly, “Come here.”

Taako raises an eyebrow at him. “You sure you wanna go again?”

_ “I’m _ not going to,” Kravitz says. Magnus turns to look at him, then looks back at Taako.

“If you want,” Magnus says. “I’m in on that, too.”

“Okay,” Taako agrees. He takes a last sip of hot chocolate and sets the mug aside on Kravitz’s little side table. He comes over to the side of the bed, and Kravitz reaches up, twists his hand in Taako’s shirt, and yanks him down. Taako goes, climbing up onto the bed, up and over Kravitz until he’s between the two of them, wedged into their empty space.

“Sauté,” Magnus reminds him. Taako nods. Magnus picks up his hands and pulls them behind him, tying him like he did Kravitz, twisting an expert knot so Taako’s hands are bound to the bed frame. Kravitz edges down his legs and tugs his shorts down and off, and he raises an eyebrow at Taako once they’re down.

“Looks like he did enjoy your show a little bit,” Magnus says, glancing to Kravitz. Kravitz is still looking up at Taako.

“I did,” Taako confesses, grinning. “You know, I’ll say that much, you  _ do _ put on a good show. Maybe we can try it in public sometime? You’d like that?”

“It’s not about what I’d like,” Kravitz says. “It’s what  _ you’d  _ like.”

“I’m better with what you’d like,” Taako tells him. Kravitz looks at him, then jerks his chin towards Magnus, and Magnus tightens his hands. “How the fuck did you know what he—”

“Shh,” Kravitz says. Taako’s jaw snaps shut. “You had your fun. Let us have ours.”

“You had  _ plenty  _ of—” Taako says, but Kravitz shifts forward, and Taako falls silent again.

“I wish you’d teach me that,” Magnus laughs. Taako glares at him. “Aw, hey, you know I don’t mean it.”

“What do you wanna do?” Kravitz asks, looking to Magnus. Taako keeps quiet. Magnus shifts around to sit next to Taako’s hip, but he reaches up, stroking his hand through Taako’s hair, then up and over his ear, until he reaches the point of it. Taako bites his lip, hard, to keep from making any noise. Magnus  _ knows  _ what this does,  _ knows  _ how sensitive he is, which is probably why he keeps doing it.

Kravitz knows his body just as well as Magnus does, which is why he’s got his head and hands down by Taako’s thighs. He drags his nails down the soft skin on the insides of his thighs, and Taako jerks towards him, hips twitching up to his hands, but Kravitz just withdraws his touch completely.

“Oh, fuck you,” Taako says, and Kravitz climbs off the bed entirely. Magnus watches him go; Taako feels like his blood is  _ boiling. _

“You have to learn to listen,” Kravitz says. Magnus glances back to Taako, then withdraws his hands, too, going to the edge of the bed. “Magnus, you never told me what you wanted to do.”

Magnus looks Taako over. Taako feels like there’s a fire deep inside of his chest. The way Magnus is looking at him with honey-golden eyes, deciding what  _ he  _ wants to do with Taako, is pretty fucking splendid.

“Can we take all of his clothes off?” Magnus asks Kravitz. Kravitz looks to Taako, who just grins at him.

“Yeah,” Kravitz says. He tugs Taako’s panties down in one swift movement, then looks to his shirt. Taako tugs at the restraints on his wrists as Kravitz considers the shirt. “Magnus.”

“He’ll kill me,” Magnus says, and Taako realizes all at once what they intend to do. Kravitz looks down at Taako’s face.

“He can sew,” Kravitz says. Magnus leans over and rips the shirt off of Taako’s torso in two jagged pieces, then drops them over the side of the bed. Taako’s already considering how he can best stitch it back together, or else just use magic to fuse it back together. Magnus quickly distracts him from his own thoughts by running his hand down from Taako’s hair to his stomach, rubbing his thumb into his skin there.

“Hell yeah,” Magnus comments, and Taako snorts a laugh. Kravitz’s mouth twitches in a smile. He motions Magnus over to him, and Magnus goes, scooting to the end of the bed. Kravitz leans down from where he stands beside the bed, digging his hands into Magnus’ thick, auburn hair, holding his head in place so he can kiss him. Taako watches as Kravitz deepens the kiss, as Magnus opens his mouth, as Magnus’ hands go up to hold Kravitz’s hips. Watching them is enough to get Taako wriggling, trying to get friction or at  _ least  _ someone to pay attention to him. Kravitz breaks away first, looking down at Taako.

“I don’t want to be  _ mean,”  _ Magnus says, still looking up at Kravitz. Kravitz half-smiles. He has a  _ really  _ nice smile.

“Then don’t be,” Kravitz tells him. Magnus shifts away from him, climbs in between Taako’s legs, spreads his knees apart and ducks his head down.

“Is this good?” Magnus asks. Taako’s eyes flick up to Kravitz, then back down to Magnus, and he nods. Magnus drops his head all the way down and presses the flat of his tongue to Taako’s entrance, then drags his head  _ up,  _ until he’s at Taako’s clit. Taako exhales all at once, a ragged sound, and looks up at Kravitz. Kravitz moves around the bed, slowly, watching Taako squirm and gasp and try to keep eye contact with Kravitz. Eventually, Kravitz sits at the edge of the bed, taking the space Magnus had just occupied, and he runs one hand over Taako’s ear, then into his hair.

“How’s that?” Kravitz asks, all soft voice and warm tones. Taako nods. “Good. You’re doing good.”

Taako doesn’t say anything, doesn’t smile, doesn’t nod, because usually that sort of thing is reserved for Magnus, and he doesn’t know what to do with the tender heat that surges through him at the words. Instead, he pushes his head into Kravitz’s hand, and Kravitz obliges him. Magnus lifts his head.

“Pull his hair,” Magnus tells him. “He likes it.”

Kravitz looks down at Taako. Taako looks straight back. Magnus drops his head back down, beard scratching against the sensitive insides of Taako’s thighs, and Taako sighs. Kravitz twists his fingers in Taako’s hair and pauses, for a moment. He rubs his thumb over a lock of blonde hair, twisting the silvery curls around his fingers for a second before he  _ tugs,  _ and Taako makes a stifled sound, involuntarily. Kravitz leans over him fully, his other hand tracing the delicate shape of Taako’s eyebrow, sliding down to the corner of Taako’s mouth. He runs one finger over his bottom lip, and Taako just watches him. He doesn’t know  _ when  _ the fuck these two figured him out, but they’re pretty fucking effective as a tag-team.

“You like this,” Kravitz says, more statement than question. “Don’t you? You like being taken care of like this.”

Taako doesn’t say anything, just keeps looking up into Kravitz’s wine-colored eyes and waiting for him to do something, to say something else, to pull his hair or  _ something,  _ anything at all. Kravitz doesn’t move, just keeps stroking one hand through Taako’s hair, the other one settled along his jaw, thumb over his lips. Taako can almost see the moment Kravitz changes his mind, switches from his demanding track and into the  _ caretaker  _ role, which Taako thinks he’s more suited to, anyways.

“You do,” Kravitz tells him. Taako rocks his hips forward involuntarily when Magnus licks him again, but Kravitz doesn’t do anything about it this time, just keeps looking down at him with that same intensity. “You know, I’ll always take care of you. Always. You’re not alone, not with me.”

Taako nods, and this is  _ nowhere  _ near what he was expecting when he walked in to find Kravitz and Magnus fucking  _ each other,  _ but he’ll take it. Magnus lifts his head, slips one finger into Taako, his other hand going to rest low on his stomach, thumb sweeping down to circle his clit. Taako makes a soft sound around Kravitz’s hand. Kravitz leans down and presses his lips to Taako’s forehead.

Kravitz doesn’t need to say anything else, because Magnus’ hand is speeding up, and he adds a second finger, and before Taako can get enough air into his lungs, he’s hitting his climax, and it’s warm and low and spreads through him like fire, and he sighs. Kravitz nuzzles at him, rubs his cheek on the top of Taako’s head, and Taako huffs a laugh. Magnus sits up, smiling at him when they make eye contact.

“Didn’t know you just wanted something soft, buddy, I would’ve just done that,” Magnus says. Kravitz lifts his head and removes his hands from Taako so he can untie his wrists. He traces his fingertips over the raw marks bit into Taako’s wrists, but Taako pulls them away before he can do anything to heal them, because he wants to keep them a little while longer.

“I’m good,” Taako says to Magnus. Kravitz shifts, pulls Taako up against his chest and strokes one hand through his hair, holding him tight. Magnus gets up, goes to the mug Taako abandoned and downs the rest of it in one go.

“Aw, man, it’s cold,” Magnus comments, frowning. Taako laughs at him.

“I’ll make you a fresh one,” Taako says. Magnus climbs onto the bed, dropping down so he can rest his head on Taako’s chest, one hand reaching up to wrap around Kravitz, the other sliding until he finds one of Taako’s hands. He tangles their fingers together and squeezes.

“Sorry we started without you,” Magnus says. Taako can feel Kravitz smiling where he has his face pressed to the crown of Taako’s head.

“You should do it more often,” Taako says. Magnus laughs. “No, I mean it. I— That was good.”

“Glad you liked it,” Kravitz tells him. “So did we. Well, I—”

“I did, too,” Magnus says. He turns onto his stomach, puts his chin on Taako’s chest and smiles up at them both. “You’re both really cool.”

Taako snorts. “Thanks, buddy. What a glowing review.”

“Well, you  _ are,”  _ Magnus replies. He reaches up and tweaks Taako’s nose, making a little  _ wip  _ sound with his mouth as he does so. Taako swats him away. “You’re cute.”

“Shut up,” Taako says. Magnus grins.

“You  _ are,”  _ Magnus repeats. “You can tell us what you want, you know. We’ll say no if we don’t want to do it, but chances are I’ll be into it.”

Taako looks away from him, stares at the far wall instead. Magnus’ hand comes up, and he makes little designs on Taako’s skin with his fingertip.

“I agree,” Kravitz says, and Taako makes a little humming sound. Magnus traces a circle on Taako’s skin, over and over, swirling his fingertips.

“It’s really not a hardship if you want me to fuck Krav,” Magnus says, and Taako hears Kravitz choke on a breath. Magnus looks up above Taako, presumably at Kravitz, and grins. “Really. You know that, right?”

Taako knows the question’s not directed at him, so he doesn’t say anything. He feels Kravitz nod, and after he lets them have their little moment, he sighs heavily and starts to sit up.

“Wasn’t expecting any feelings today, to be honest,” Taako says, loudly enough to break the fragile feeling the air has to him, and Magnus sits up with a laugh. “I’ll make you both hot chocolate if you stop making me have emotions, okay?”

“You have emotions all the time, Taako,” Kravitz says, but Magnus is already climbing out of bed, looking for his shorts.

“Last one there gets the last marshmallows,” Magnus challenges them, grinning, yanking on his shorts as he runs to the door. Taako sits up, stretches, watches him go as he pops his shoulder joints. Kravitz’s hands are on his upper arms in the next moment, his breath at the back of Taako’s neck, and Taako lets his head fall forward, hair curtaining his face.

“Was that okay?” Kravitz asks. Taako nods.

“Just— Don’t say anything,” Taako says. “About— I don’t know. Just… I don’t know what I mean.”

Kravitz presses his forehead to the back of Taako’s head. Taako can’t get the words out, can’t say  _ don’t treat me different,  _ can’t say  _ I don’t know how to ask for this,  _ but it seems like he doesn’t even need to. Kravitz squeezes his arms, then releases him.

“I won’t,” he says.

“And will you—”

“Yes,” Kravitz says, before he even finishes. “You get dressed. I’ll go in, mention it offhand. He won’t say anything to you.”

“I know,” Taako says, because he  _ does.  _ It’s just hard, sometimes. He’s grateful he has the both of them; they’re perfectly capable of talking when he can’t, expressing things he’s not capable of expressing. Kravitz kisses the back of his head, the back of his neck, then stands, grabbing his pants and tugging them on. He leans over the back, cups the back of Taako’s head in his hand, kisses his forehead.

“You come out when you’re ready,” Kravitz says. Taako nods, and Kravitz leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. Taako flops back on the bed and does  _ nothing  _ at all. He doesn’t think at all, just lays there and lets himself do  _ nothing.  _ It takes a few minutes for his muscles to relax and his brain to stop buzzing. He gets up, waves a hand to fuse his shirt back together. He looks at it, then leaves it draped on the bed and picks up Magnus’ shirt instead. He slips on his panties, slips on his shorts, and pulls Magnus’ shirt over his head, even though it goes all the way down to his knees. He rubs the material between his thumb and forefinger, then leaves the room for the kitchen.

He finds Magnus pressing Kravitz into the kitchen island, kissing him deeply, hands planted on the counter, and Taako laughs.

“Can’t leave you alone for two seconds, I guess,” Taako comments. Kravitz lets go of Magnus, turns his head to the side so Magnus kisses him on the cheek. He smiles at Taako.

“Guess not,” Magnus says, voice muffled by Kravitz’s skin. Kravitz laughs, and Magnus laughs, and the milk they put on the stove for Taako starts to burn. Taako  _ loves  _ them.

**Author's Note:**

> I also actually wrote two books! It was a long road but, I did it! Ta-da! If you want to read either of them, shoot me a message!
> 
> I have a blog now to request imagines - I just like to make people happy. Submit requests [here!](https://imagine-in-the-fandoms.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicolelianesolo](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
